1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal restraining apparatus for use in physiological and pharmacological studies.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal restraining apparatus for use in physiological and pharmacological studies, where the apparatus permits ready access to an animal's head, hindlimbs, tail and perianal areas of the restrained animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many animal restraining apparatuses have been constructed and proposed over the year. Most of these apparatuses adequately restrain the animal, but do not provide sufficient access to various areas of the animal's body to facilitate physiological and pharmacological studies, especially for awake animals.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a superior animal restraint apparatus that permits ready access of a wide variety of areas of the animal body, while the animal is awake so that various stimuli, drugs or drug responses can be monitored.